


Shared Times

by ameliakate



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Other, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/ameliakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biggs watched the two people he would do anything for and they offer to share something special with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Times

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote smut I was a dirty bird man....*shakes head* hope you enjoy....

Biggs watched the two lovers as they moved playfully against one another, they really were something to be seen to envy. 452 and 494 had been paired up in Manticore, and while the plan hadn't been what Manticore had wanted their plans had come to a happy ending. A real true love, which would make most people sick, but Biggs wasn't the type to sit back idly. Biggs watched as Alec took a hold of Max's hips and pulled her down onto his dick, rocking her back and forth letting her sink deeper onto his cock. Gasps of pleasure falling out of his lips as their eyes meet and Alec licked his lips and crocked a finger in a come here motion before turning his attention back to Max. His tongue teasing her nipples as he pumped up into her.  
  
Biggs couldn't help it anymore and refused to remove his hand from his dick, trying to keep it hidden slightly only rubbing it, never making a stroking sensation, the two had never really even noticed him before tonight. It wasn't like he made a habit of watching them, it just was most nights after the bars they were a little more open with their relationship with others. They were a mated couple, Biggs knew what could happen if he got between them but something drew him to them and he almost craved to touch her, him his CO for years. It was wrong, he knew it was but he couldn't pull himself away.  
  
He joined them on the couch, the party was still going on in the background and Biggs looked over to them. "What's up guys you need some help or something?" Biggs asked trying to avoid the fact that he had been caught staring.  
  
"Well since you are offering there is this one thing you could do for us." Max whispered as she leaned in and she was all that Biggs knew in that moment, the only thing that mattered. She smelt like heaven and he leaned in, was she in heat. Was Alec really sharing his Mate like this, perhaps it was something else. Yet Biggs clear mind was gone and after a few moments they were leaving together, making their way slowly across TC back to Biggs apartment.  
  
Biggs remembered Lola and sharing her with Alec, it had been something new but he doubted it would be anything like this, the three of them stumbled into the living room which was right in the front door. The door was slammed shut and Alec worked his top off watching as Max helped Biggs loss his and then her own. Teasing kisses and playful nips to the neck and chin were delivered as Max danced around Biggs and then Alec as he joined them.   
  
She was in control and pushed Biggs backwards towards his bedroom, she seemed to know just where to go and Alec trained after them stripping as he walked, Biggs found himself doing the same while Max was already standing in just her underwear. "Get on the bed." She demanded and Biggs climbed onto the bed backwards and climbed up onto the pillows. She climbed up the bed, climbing up over him, grinding her body over his, the silk panties driving him insane, he raised his hands to touch her and she slapped them away.   
  
"Alec is the only one that can touch me." She said pointing a finger at him and looking into his eyes until he nods, "if you can't follow those orders then you get tied up."That causes a shiver of pleasure to run over Biggs and Max's eyes darken in pleasure. "Or perhaps you would like that anyway."  
  
There was a deep chuckle from behind Max and Biggs knew that Alec had an idea of just how kinky Biggs could get. "Oh he'd like it Maxie, actually I can think of something he'd love." He growled, nipping at the back of her neck just above her barcode as he handed her the rope, taking it from him she tied Biggs hands up over his head onto the bed posts and then leaned back as Alec's hands came around to cup her breasts, she sat down on his bare dick and he gasped his hips pushing upwards. She lifted her body up, Alec guiding her and Biggs moaned in displeasure looking up at them.  
  
Alec bent over Max's shoulder and whispered something inhumanly low into her ear and Biggs watched the shiver of pleasure that this time washed over Max, she nodded as her head turn to meet Alec. "Will you please."  
  
"For you baby anything."  
  
Max turned back to Biggs and smiled at him, her hand coming down and cupping his cheek, "Alec says that you will like this." She purred as she moved back over him, her fingers moving down to push her panties aside her other hand going down to him, stroking him before guiding him into her pussy.   
  
A few seconds of adjustment for her and then she was fucking him, she was tight and Biggs was unable to hold back his thrusts as she moved over his body. He felt someone moving him around, his legs coming up to brace Max as she lent backwards and then there was a shadow over his face, he opened his eyes to see Alec there stroking his cock before smirking at Biggs and stepping over him and moving to crouch over Max, Biggs watched as the other man stroked himself before leaning over Max, bracing his arms on either side of her before slipping into her also. Biggs bit his lip instead of letting out the groan of pleasure he felt as Alec's cock started to brush his as they both started to pump in and out of Max, who was squeezing them tight together, riding them both and screaming her pleasure.  
  
Just as Biggs felt himself coming he jolted awake, he could hear the sounds of breathing around him and he pushed to his feet it was just a dream. It was just a dream. His eyes scanned the room and found Max and Alec curled up next to him on the bed. A sheet pulled over them both, Biggs sharing the same sheet. He closed his eyes and lay back down, okay maybe it wasn't but it was so something to sort out tomorrow.


End file.
